She's Everything
by lostheart480
Summary: This is going to be a chapter book about couples and other things that involve Naruto charactors. There may be minor adult theme's and conists of romance, tragedy, ect. Enjoy the songs and the stories they come with.
1. Chapter 1

She's Everything

(Will Nance/Brad Paisley)

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes_

_A holey pair of jeans_

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses_

_She looks great in anything_

_She's I want a piece of chocolate_

_Take me to a movie_

_She's I can't find a thing to wear_

_Now and then she's moody_

Tenten and Neji were heading back to her apartment after stopping at the chocolate store. She wore casual cloths that consisted of a holy pair of jeans, some running shoes and a red tank-top. They were going to get ready for the congrats party that was tonight for Naruto and Hinata. She found a note on her table saying Sakura couldn't drop off her dress, which made her stress and got her all worked up. She zoomed in and out of her room and closets looking for something decent to where, and Neji was standing there smirking at her, enjoying his girlfriend babble about how she was going to murder Sakura.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof_

_With her brown hair a-blowing_

_She's a soft place to land_

_And a good feeling knowing_

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing_

_She's a fighter when she's mad_

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

She had found something to wear finally, and was on her way to the party with her boyfriend Neji Hyuga. They had been power walking and her hair flew every where. Once they got there, they were greeted by their friends. Tenten was talking with her gals, and Neji had gotten them punch as well as the other boys. They were talking about Naruto and Hinata of course, which kinda bored Neji a little, but he was happy for them. Naruto had surprisingly confronted him and Lord Hiashi about it, so he wasn't upset with Hinata's choice. But every time Tenten started to speak, Neji turned into a lovesick boy as he melted into her sweet voice. She notice this and told him he could have tonight, maybe. Depending on her mood.

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

Both Neji and Tenten were walking home, and Neji realized they had been going out for almost two years now, and the Sasuke had mentioned earlier that he did talk about Tenten a lot more now then he did in the past three months. But he couldn't help the fact that she meant the world to him. He was a little upset that Tenten said no they couldn't do it tonight, but she was pretty wiped out, so he let her go to bed that night with semi-long passionate kiss.

_She's a Saturday out on the town_

_And a church girl on Sunday_

_She's a cross around her neck_

_And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

_She's a bubble bath and candles_

_Baby come and kiss me_

_She's a one glass of wine_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

Two weeks after the party, Naruto and Hinata were two says into their Honey Moon. Tenten and Neji decided to hang out with the rest of the gang now that it wasn't Sunday anymore. Tenten was trying to keep a family tradition of ,literally, relaxing on Sunday, unless it was a very important mission or emergency. Her hair was still wet from her morning bath, and was still wearing her cross. She had greeted Neji with a gentle kiss as he walked her down the streets of Konoha. They met up at a small restaurant and ordered some food. Later that day, Tenten and the girls went out to have some fun. When Neji went looking for her after about five hours, he found her a little drunk and was told that she was a light drinker like him because she only had one drink.

_She's the giver I wish I could be_

_And the stealer of the covers_

_She's a picture in my wallet_

_Of my unborn children's mother_

_She's the hand that I'm holding_

_When I'm on my knees and praying_

_She's the answer to my prayer_

_And she's the song that I'm playing_

After that night, Tenten decided to give Neji something for helping her out after her drunken accident. She seemed to be in a frisky mood, and Neji new what it was she was giving him. But before she could do anything, Neji sat her on the bed and rummaged through his pocket while she whined because he wasn't cooperating with her plans. He smiled at her lovingly and said it would only take a minute or two unless she fainted. She was a little puzzled at what he was going to do, but then shocked when he took her hand, got down on his knee, and held out a diamond ring that was just perfect.

"Tenten, will you marry me?" he asked a little nervously, but he was very clear, and it did seem very romantic the way he said it. She was quiet for a moment and you could hear their song playing very quietly in the back, then she jumped on Neji saying she would, and then, after about ten minutes, continued with her 'thank you' gift, but put some more into it sense they were going to get married.

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

Neji stood nervously as he stood at the alter, waiting for the love of his life to go walking down the aisle. When she was beside him, he took her hand gently, then looked back to the priest, who was a very happy Hiashi, and proceeded with the wedding routine.

_She's the voice I love to hear_

_Someday when I'm ninety_

_She's that wooden rocking chair_

_I want rocking right beside me_

_Everyday that passes_

_I only love her more_

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

Neji had a dream on their first night of the Honey Moon that the two were very old and still married and loved one another more than they do now. He made a promise when he awoke to her peaceful sleeping face, that no matter what, if she was in trouble, whether it be life threatening or not, he would always protect her.

_And she's everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

_Yeah she's everything to me_

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need_

_She's everything to me_

Three weeks after their Honey Moon, Neji found out that Tenten was pregnant. He was so overjoyed, and they both immediately called all their friends and told them the glorious news. After six months of hormones and cravings and stress, Tenten had her baby shower and got a free massage from Neji that same night. She was happy that she only had three more months until both her and Neji would be parents.

The time had come for Tenten and she arrived at the hospital after telling Neji that her water broke literally two minutes ago. And the hospital was on the other end of town from thier house. Once settled and ready for labor, both Neji and Tenten got a surprise. Apparently, there was second child that the doctors did not see, and who was a little girl with her moms chocolate hair, but her fathers white eyes. The first born was a boy who was his father with his black hair and white eyes. They named them Hikari(boy) and Yuki(girl). The rest still has to unravel about the two lovers and their beautiful children.

So? What did you think? Bad, good or in between? Either way, I liked it and hoped you did to. I've been planning on writing this every time I heard the song on the radio, and it's been killing me! So hear it is!! Please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks sense Sasuke left with Orochimaru, and Sakura was still devastated. How could he have just left her? She had her radio on and was listening to some songs and every song had at least one memory of her and Sasuke. But there was one song, one song that she would always cry her heart out, but she never really could turn it off.

"Okay guys, thanks for listening to us, and here is Evanescence and 'My Immortal'" came the announcer. And soon after, the music started with it's dreadful memories of her and Sasuke.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

She immediately thought of when Sasuke left her and she was powerless and couldn't stop him. Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she fought most of them back.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Chorus:_  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She thought of when Sasuke had been marked with the Curse Mark and how much pain he was in. She remembered back to when she had protected him when that Gaara figure had tried to attack him while he was immobilized. More tears started to appear and more and more trickled down her pale face.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Sakura buried her face in her legs as she thought back to when she was a little kid and fell head over heals for the cruel boy. She had even lost a friendship for the guy, and she let out a short sob.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Sakura started to cry once more as she listened to the song end. She couldn't believe it, and kept thinking that it was all a dream. But hen she'd remember what he'd said, and fell into the darkness as she came to face reality.

Sakura had by now cried herself to sleep, and had dreams of the past of her and Sasuke, back when he was still with her, back when she was still in love with him, back before her world crumbled into the dark and chaos.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****A.N.** Thank you all my readers, and I have some things to say. First of all, I will be taking suggestions for songs, and some pairs would be very nice too if you don't have a song. I will only be taking one song from the first eight people, after that, I'm sorry. I only want ten chapters, so review quickly please!! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter:3


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was troubled about the day that was to come tomorrow. She had promised herself that tomorrow she would tell Naruto how she felt about him, and to keep that promise she made a bet with her friends. If she didn't tell him, they would show him pictures of her in the bathhouse. Just before she fell asleep, her radio had played a song that she had never heard before. The announcer said that that was Cascada and 'A Neverending Dream'.

As Hinata drifted off to sleep, the song played again in her head, and then in her dreams.

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen decends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

Hinata awoke in a place that was that seemed so calm and deep, and blue. The first thought that came to mind was, well…the ocean. As she knelt on the floor, she heard voices talking about the possibilities that would become of tomorrow. One was rejection, another was himlaughing at her. Hinata saw Mermaids swimming gracefully around her. She stood up to avoid contact with them, and ended up on a hill in the clouds. The wind was strong, and on it it carried another voice, only this time much more sweeter and gentler, saying that no matter the outcomes, she would have the love of her life know how she felt about him. After that, she just sat there on the clouds and listened to the music that was playing across the sky.

_Chorus x2_  
_A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I received a sign of you  
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

_Speaking_  
_I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my_ doubts

_I'm watching all the flowers dying away  
inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your imbrace  
_  
A _neverending dream... _

_Chorus x2_  
_A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I recieved a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you_

_Chorus x1_

Hinata awoke the next day in a bright and happy mood. She had kissed Naruto in her dream and was hoping she could today. She got dressed and headed down to the training grounds where sure enough, Naruto was training. She gathered all her courage (as she remembered about the bet from the day before) and walked up behind him.

"Uh-um…N-N-Naruto? I-I-I w-wanted t-t-to talk t-to y-y-you a-about s-s-something," she slowly stammered at the blonde shinobi. He had a troubled look on his face, which concerned Hinata a lot.

_Does he know what I'm going to say to him? Is he going to reject me?! _Hinata started to panic, and because of this she almost fainted, but she caught herself, and she caught Naruto's attention as well.

"Whoa, Hinata. Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hands to catch her, but she didn't fall just yet. She saw that one of his hands had a good gash going down the middle of his palm. Her heart skipped with glee as she realized that this was the cause of his troubled face.

_No, wait! I'm not supposed to be happy about that! I have to look concerned for him like he just was for me._

_That's my girl!_

_Who's there?!_

_Your inner you! Now let's go get him!_

_Oh god! Now I know what Sakura meant by a sudden encouragement from within the other day._

_Hey?!_

Hinata blocked the little voice in her head so she could continue talking to Naruto.

"Oh N-Naruto! Y-your hand! I-it's bleeding," she said acting surprised, which she did very well might I add.

"Yeah, it's noth-OW!" He had started to talk when Hinata gently took his hand and pulled him to the ground in a sitting position. She said sorry as she realized that she was the cause of pain.

"But we have to get it cleaned or else you'll get infected," she replied with a soft, but strong voice. Naruto was shocked that she hadn't stuttered once in her reply.

A half hour passed and Naruto and Hinata were talking like they'd been friends all their lives. And Hinata didn't stutter once, unless you count the tongue-twister Naruto gave her. Hinata was so caught up in the moment, she didn't even think about his next question.

"So what did you come here for again?" he asked as he stared at her hard at work. She was stitching up his hand and had given him something to chew on if it hurt, but her hands were so gentle that he didn't feel one thing, unless he moved his hand, which was every now and then. She lifted her head and cut the thread to signal that she was done, then continued to answer his question.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just came here to tell you I love you," she said bluntly as she started to put her things away. As soon as she realized what she said, her hands automatically went up to cover her mouth, and her face turned to a hot pink. She was thankful that her back was to him.

Naruto was a little shocked, but he saw her face go pink and her hands come up to her mouth, so he knew she hadn't meant to say it like that.

_God she's cute when she's embarresst! _He didn't know what to do, but he then thought of one thing, and took it as his best bet. He slowly crawled around to face Hinata and pulled her hands down gently. She had closed her eyes and he saw her face get even darker with blush.

"Hinata,"he said gently, then leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she soon kissed back.

She was sooooooo happy after that day, mainly because he asked her out the next day, and their song became a 'Neverending Dream' because that's how her life turned out to be, a neverending dream.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you Leena Huragashi624 for the song and the pairing:3


	4. Chapter 4

**If You're Reading This is Chapter Four**

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated this story in over half a year (at least) and I'm terribly sorry, but I have updated now, so enjoy!! X3 **

**If You're Reading This**

**This Song is By: Tim McGraw**

Kiba wrote something to Ino while he was in a hospital during the Sound War. She obtained it three days after it was written.

_If you're reading this  
My Mommas sittin' there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
Sure wish I  
Could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

Ino could feel years swelling in her eyes. She folded it up for a moment as she staggered for the love seat that she had sat in every night for the past four years. She and Kiba had been very close friends for two and half of those years before he finally had the nerve to ask her out. Now, it might just be her sitting in that love seat soon.

_I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you  
_  
_**[Chorus**_  
_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed  
That it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home_

Ino began to cry and streams of sorrowful tears began pouring from her eyes, but she continued to read on.

_If you're reading this  
Half way around the would  
I won't be there  
To see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fight like me  
Stand up for the innocent and weak_

Plip, plipplip. Tears fell onto the paper that held Kiba's handwriting. She gently placed a hand on her stomach and looked down at it. She was just beginning to show at three months pregnant. Tsunade-sama said that it was an unusually large baby, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

_Our first try and you won't be able to see me carrying her,_ Ino thought painfully to herself.

_I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

_**[Chorus**_  
_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home_

Ino thought back to when Kiba had first told her about his dad. He had served in the war against the Fox Demon and, sadly, died. Kiba was still in his mother's womb though, but he was due any day then. Another tear fell onto his writing.

_If you're reading this  
There's going to come a day  
When you'll move on  
And find some one else  
And that's ok  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace  
And angels sing amazing grace_

Ino closed her eyes as an attempt to ease the tears, but it ended in vain. They were dropping here and there all over the paper. She didn't know how she would ever love anyone else. When Shikamaru chose Temari over her, Kiba had been the only one there to comfort her. At least, the only guy. But even so, he was a lot more comforting than all her other girlfriends, and they were pretty comforting. To loose something that important…that memorable…it was impossible to replace.

_**[Chorus**_  
_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my Momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this_

Ino had been crying for twenty minutes now. When she finally calmed down some, she looked back at the letter to see her tears all over it. She then began to cry all over again, but this time she looked up towards heaven.

Her tears had spelled out three words that she had heard so much from him.

"_I Love You"_

She folded the paper again and laid it down when she saw something written on the back of the paper. It read;

_Ino,_

_This was hard for me to write, especially in a hospitable bed dying, but I'm pretty positive you don't want to hear about that. But I will tell you that I love you with all my heart and soul, and never forget that I'm watching over you. And if it's not too much, could you name our little girl Yoru? Or Kiba Jr. if it's miraculously a boy, but I'm praying for a girl, just for your sake. Please don't cry too much over me though, mom and sis will do that for you. And if Akamaru makes it out of the battle zone safe, he's coming home to you, so be ready. I can't wait to rest in the ground where we made love. _

_Eternal Love to You,_

_Kiba_

Two weeks later, Akamaru did come home with a few ninjas, and fewer caskets. This was a sign saying Konoha was doing excellent in the war. But it didn't mean people would morn for the dead.

Kiba's funeral was held a week after his arrival and he was laid in that open field out on the edge of town. And where his little girl was conceived. Afterwards though, Ino was invited by Kiba's family to live with them. After much discussion with her parents, she accepted the invitation.

Six months later, little Yoru Inuzuka-Yamanaka was born, and even though she was a little over weight (8lbs. 15oz) everyone thought she was the most beautiful baby born into the two clans. And after that day, Ino knew she would have to be strong for her little almost-Kiba-look-a-like, but she wasn't alone. She had her friends, her two families, Akamaru, and Kiba, who would visit her once every two weeks in her dreams, showing her memories of the past, and even some of what the future could've been.

**A/N: I know, I know…guns don't exist in the Naruto world, but it was part of the song alright? Anyways, hope you all liked my fourth chapter, even if it wasn't any of the requests. I think I'm just gonna go by my own choices for now on, no offense to anyone. But I actually know the songs that I choose and can type the right words to go with it. Well, hope you all enjoy this!!! ;D**

**Lostheart480 X3**


End file.
